


The Next Best Thing

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Tavros can’t pail Gamzee how he really wants to but he can make do with the next best thing.





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K4RK135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4RK135/gifts).

> I'd like some gamtav smut, with Tavros topping and still paralyzed. Other details are up to whoever fills the prompt!

Tavros ran his hands over Gamzee’s arms, the other troll’s skin so much colder than his own, arms thin under the broad span of Tavros’ hands. The clown purred and thrilled under his touch, sighing and pressing into Tavros, body slumped and chin resting on the soft hair between Tavros’ horns, and it was times like this that Tavros really got to appreciate the differences between both of their bodies. 

Gamzee was so thin, frame showing none of the strength the Highblood was capable of and giving the idea that he was built more for flexibility than anything else, not that the clown  _ wasn’t _ flexible, Tavros had been able to enjoy that particular fact on more than one occasion. Meanwhile Tavros himself was broader, thicker, bulked up with muscle from moving himself around with only the use of his arms. They were so different next to each other, but Tavros at least, thought they fit together very, very well. 

Especially, when they got together to fit in more… personal and private ways. 

Just the thought of what he’d asked Gamzee over for, what had brought them both together tonight, was enough to have bronze rise to his cheeks and him squirming just the slightest bit in his four wheeled device, drawing the attention of the clown kneeling over him. 

“Ya alright bro?” Gamzee asked, completely unaware of the fact his voice sounded content and hoarse and disused and caused Tavros to think of something far less innocent than that question deserved. “‘M I too heavy for ya?”

“Oh! No! No of uh, of course not,” Tavros smiled up at the concerned clown, embracing the surge of pity in his chest when Gamzee smiled back at him. “But um,” the colour in his cheeks grew darker and Gamzee only shifts closer, hanging on Tavros’ words, so eager to do what was wanted of him and sending more red-hot pity trough Tavros’ chest. “If you did uh, want to move… then I uh, I know something you could… could do instead.”

Gamzee’s face falls for a second but brightens again quickly as Tavros finished speaking, the clown nodding and shifting on Tavros’ lap, staring down at him with focused, or as focused as Gamzee got, purple eyes. 

Tavros would admit to shivering a bit at the attention, it was… really something after all. 

“What motherfuckin idea ya got in that miracle pan a yours?” 

Tavros blinked at the question, swallowing and letting his hands drop from Gamzee’s arms to his waist, abnormally thin, almost to the point where Tavros’s fingers could meet in the small of the other troll’s back if he stretched them. 

“Uh, well,” Tavros hummed, glancing down to the floor just in front of his four-wheeled device and watching Gamzee follow, purple eyes widening with understanding as a grin settled over the others face. “One I think you’re going to enjoy a lot.”

“Hell motherfuckin yeah.” Gamzee grinned, bright and eager to do what Tavros had suggested, just as he always was when the other troll asked anything of him. 

The Highblood leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Tavros’ mouth, absolutely no finesse in it just the want to touch, before dropping from the other troll’s lap and to his knees on the floor, quickly placing his face against the fabric over Tavros’ unfeeling knee to press a kiss there. Tavros huffed a chuckle that sounded more like a nervous exhale of breath and leaned back to watch the clown’s thin, dexterous fingers work at the band of his pants. When it got to the point where Gamzee couldn’t pull them down more on his own, Tavros took a firm hold of the arms of his four-wheeled device and lifted himself up in an impressive show of upper-body strength so Gamzee could properly remove both Tavros’ pants and underwear, baring a writhing bronze bulge and dampening noon to the air of Tavros’ hive. 

“Motherfuckers excited ta be getting out ain’t it?” Gamzee mused, the words thoughtless and more than likely escaping his mouth without his knowledge. Still it made Tavros laugh, a genuine thing that stretched his smile and he folded himself a bit, threading his fingers into wild, curling hair to tilt that confused but pleased face up until he could kiss him. 

“Yeah,” he said, the word breathed against Gamzee’s mouth between one kiss and another. “You’re uh, you’re going to give it something to be excited for aren’t you?”

“Motherfuck yeah,” Gamzee groaned, moving away from Tavros’ mouth and waiting for the other troll to straighten himself out, lean back and get himself comfortable, before leaning down to run his tongue over the warm, writhing bulge in front of him. 

Tavros crooned down at Gamzee, leaning back in his seat and humming contentedly as the clown got to work, keeping his fingers buried in curling hair as the other licked and lavished attention to his bulge. “Good uh, good boy,” he groaned, leaning his head back with a groan as Gamzee moved to take the bronze-flushed bulge into his mouth, careful with the set of mismatched fangs within his mouth. 

Gamzee hummed around him at the praise, the half formed fins on his ears fluttering at the side of his head as he forced himself to take Tavros’ bulge deeper and deeper into his mouth, writhing, twisting flesh dancing over his tongue, warm and heavy and stretching his jaw out. 

Tavros groaned again, unable to move his hips he had to result to using his hands to press into Gamzee’s mouth. Which he did so liberally, pressing and guiding the clown further and further onto his bulge, firm and insistent and not allowing Gamzee to pull back until Tavros’ whole bulge was in his mouth, his nose pressed to warm bronze-flushed skin. 

“Touch yourself,” Tavros said, hands remaining fisted in Gamzee’s hair as he guided the clown on his bulge, eyes half lidded as he rolled his neck forward to watch his bulge disappear over and over into the clown’s mouth. “No,” he said when a dexterous hand dropped to fist Gamzee’s ignored bulge. “Don’t uh, don’t touch your bulge,” Gamzee whined around him and Tavros forced him onto his bulge to feel the vibrations around his bulge. “Fu-fuck.” Tavros panted, keeping Gamzee in place to feel the fluttering of his throat around his bulge. “Your uh, your nook. You should, should touch your nook for me.”

Gamzee whined around him again but shifted on his knees, fussing and tugging at his pants desperately to get them off of his legs. It would have been easier if Tavros had let him off of his bulge while the clown was trying to rid himself of the fabric but he was enjoying the feeling of his bulge moving in Gamzee’s mouth and throat too much for that. Gamzee managed to get his pants off anyway, so Tavros hadn’t even needed to let him off of his bulge. 

“Go on,” He urged, hands guiding Gamzee’s head in quicker, rougher motions as pre-genetic material mixed with saliva and made it much easier to slide deeper into his mouth and throat, stretching Gamzee’s jaw out. “Put your uh, your fingers in your nook.”

Gamzee, as eager to please as he ever was, pressed two of his fingers deep into his nook, rocking his hips into them and thrilling around Tavros’ bulge. 

“Faster,” Tavros gasped out, pulling Gamzee back to take all of his bulge into his mouth, holding him there and letting his bulge writhe and roll in his mouth as he watched the clown immediately speed up the movement of his hand. “Yeah, just like uh, just like that.”

Gamzee moaned around the bulge in his mouth, unable to move for the hands holding him in place and left to just stay there letting the bulge stretch his jaw out as he fucked his nook with his own fingers, not touching his own thick, desperately moving bulge because Tavros hadn’t said he could yet. He could feel his mouth dripping with a combination of saliva and bronze genetic material, definitely leaving him messy with the other troll’s colour. 

He was stopped from actually finishing Tavros off with his mouth by the other troll pulling him off of his bulge, ignoring his whining complaints and holding him in place so he couldn’t dive back into what he’d been doing, though that didn’t stop Gamzee pailing himself on his fingers at all. 

Tavros was panting, chest heaving with his breath as he stared at Gamzee’s face, the paint around his mouth and chin messy and smeared with bronze genetic fluid and hand still moving roughly in and out of himself. He was so pretty, so pretty on his knees for Tavros and Tavros alone. 

“Come up here,” Gamzee’s hand froze in his nook, the clown blinking his eyes open up at him blearily, chest heaving and waiting for Tavros to continue. He patted his thigh with his hand, seeing himself do the action but getting none of the sensation feedback from it. “Come on.”

Gamzee blinked again, taking a moment to realise what Tavros wanted from him and scrambling up into the other troll’s lap, pressing a quick, eager kiss to Tavros’ mouth, his bulge moving to curl around the Lowblood’s own. “Motherfuckin hey bro,” Gamzee breathed after pulling away, offering the other troll a wide grin.

“Hey,” Tavros said back, taking a hold of the clown’s waist firmly. “Sit up a bit for me?”

“Motherfuck yeah,” Gamzee shifted himself onto his knees, hands on Tavros’ shoulders to steady himself as he held himself over the other. “Come on bro, wanna feel ya miracle self all up an in myself.”

Tavros nodded, one hand letting go of Gamzee to guide his bulge into the cold squeeze of the Highblood’s nook. Gamzee’s sigh was drowned out by Tavros’ groan as the Lowblood pushed into him, bulge twisting and curling within the cold vice of Gamzee’s nook. 

His hand returned to Gamzee’s hip to guide the clown down into his bulge until the other was sitting flush against his thighs, nook filled with the entirety of Tavros’ warm, thick bulge. 

“Motherfuckin miracle,” Gamzee sighed against Tavros’ ear, laying his head as much on the other troll’s shoulder as he could considering the limitations caused by both of their horns. 

“Miracles,” Tavros repeated back, turning to nuzzle against Gamzee’s cheek before he started to move the clown by his hold on his waist, guiding Gamzee how he wanted to in lieu of being able to pail him how he really wanted to do to the state of his legs not working, one day it would be nice to pail the clown properly but Tavros doubted it would occur, there wasn’t really a way to replace limbs after all. 

But until then Tavros had Gamzee more than willing to do what he wanted, to lift and lower himself on Tavros’ bulge how the Lowblood wanted him to until they spilled their colour over each other, Tavros staining Gamzee’s nook with warm brown while the clown soaked his lap with cool purple. 

They painted against each other as they came down from their mutual high, Tavros running his hand over the clown’s back comfortingly and humming low in his throat as Gamzee calmed down. 

“Flushed for you,” he hummed against the Highblood’s skull, feeling a relieved breath flutter over his shoulder. 

“Flushed for you too bro.”


End file.
